


Angel!Reader x Demon!Finn Balor Hc

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [177]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demons, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Angel/Demon AU Finn balor please❜❜-Nahla1415Maybe a head canon would suit angel/demon AU best. Maybe the reader being a angel and Finn possibly beings the demon. Something like that hopefully ✨✨❤️WARNINGS: angel, demon, supernatural themes.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [177]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Angel!Reader x Demon!Finn Balor Hc

_It was a love/hate relationship between Finn and you._

_He was a demon, and you were an angel._

_You always fought the temptation, when he tried to seduce you, but lately, it was getting hard to resist him._

_The teasing touches, the gazing into each other’s eyes for a long time. Finn making you blush. Groping you. Complimenting you. flirting with you._

_He will always say “It’s okay to be bad sometimes,” Or “ I know you want to give in to temptation,”_

_You always end up giving him a disgusted look and storming off making Finn smirk darkly._

_Finn will get your attention by hurting the people you are meant to be watching._

_“What the hell is wrong with you?” You shouted. Glaring at Finn who seemed to be smirking at you._

_“Got your attention didn’t it,” He replied nonchalantly. Making your glare intensify._

_Finn always popping up wherever you go._

_“Still gods lackey?” He spoke, making your jaw clench._

_“Still the devil's lapdog?” You shot back making Finn smirk._

_“I think you’d look hot with black wings,” He purred. Giving you a devilish smirk._

_“And I’m sure you’d look locked in a cell in heaven,” You spoke. Arching your eyebrow._

_“You think I’m hot?” Finn smirked. Making your eyes widen. Gulping quickly._

_“What…No…I just…I…” You stuttered out. Making Finn chuckle._

_“It’s okay, I think your hot as well,” He spoke. Winking at you._

_“Why don’t you go find a virgin to bother, make them your bride or husband,” You huffed out, using your grace to disappear. Only making Finn smirk._

_Finn saying sexual things to you._

_Like “I would love for you to use your grace on me sexually,” Etc._

_A lot of banter._

_If you are in danger, then he will save you._

_Vice versa saving him when he is in danger._

_Trying your best to avoid him but it doesn’t work out so well._

_Always disappearing before he can do something, like kiss you, etc…_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Finn Balor or WWE request? Send it in!  
> tumblr; baybayreigns wattpad; winchesterreigns


End file.
